


About Finns and Puppets

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, Lack of sleep makes me write weird stuff, M/M, Multi, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: In which Daniel and Max find out their Finnish counterparts do not like puppets.Not even when said puppets look an awful lot like the Red Bull drivers.





	About Finns and Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the puppets have their own character tags now Whoops

Valtteri tiredly yawned as he walked over to his hotel room, just wanting to lie down and relax, maybe watch a movie with Max, but more importantly, he wanted to cuddle up with his Dutchman, just relaxing and holding Max close. 

He opened the door to their room and walked in, freezing at what he saw.

Max was already curled up on the bed, having only kicked off his shoes but still dressed in his Red Bull shirt and jeans. The Dutchman was curled around something small and soft, and Valtteri recognized it immediately.

That damned puppet. Max was cuddling the puppet.

Valtteri felt stupid feeling jealous over this, but he couldn’t help himself. Max didn’t need that puppet, he had Valtteri for hugs. Valtteri walked over and got on the bed behind Max, curling around his back and pressing a kiss to the Dutchman’s neck. Max stirred but didn’t wake up, only cuddling closer to his mini-me in his arms. 

Valtteri huffed and pulled away, before leaning in again and pressing soft, teasing kisses over the side of Max’s throat, running his hand over the Dutchman’s side to where he knew Max was slightly ticklish. 

This time Max’s eyes did flutter open, the Dutchman tilting his head back to look at the Finn, clearly stifling a yawn.

“Hi.” he said with a soft smile, awkwardly tilting his head back to try and kiss Valtteri. Val let him, pulling him around to deepen the kiss and smirking as Max let go of the puppet in progress. Max let out a happy sigh, slowly moving their lips together as he cuddled close to his Finn. Valtteri wrapped one arm around his waist, and with his free hand, he pushed the puppet off the bed and onto the floor.

The soft ‘plop’ made Max hum and pull away.

“What was that?” he asked in confusion. Valtteri shrugged.

“Nothing.” he answered, nuzzling Max’s neck in an effort to distract him. Max gasped.

“Did you push my puppet off the bed?!” he asked indignantly. Valtteri groaned and tried to bring Max closer again, although the Dutchman was trying to move over to the edge of the bed to pick up the puppet.

“You don’t need it.” Valtteri grumbled. “You have me to cuddle now.” he added. Max snorted.

“You’re jealous? Of a fucking puppet?” he asked the Finn. Valtteri frowned and blushed a little.

“Shut up.” he mumbled, pulling away from Max. Max stopped his efforts of trying to get the puppet back and scooted closer to Valtteri again, grinning at him before pressing a tender kiss to Valtteri’s nose.

“You’re a dork, but I love you.” he whispered. Valtteri frowned a little but still cuddled the Dutchman close to his chest.

“I love you too.” he whispered. “You, but not that fucking puppet.” 

~~

“Kimi…” a voice seductively purred out. Kimi hummed and hid his head further in his pillow. 

“Kimi..” the voice said again, a warm body now leaning over his. Something soft was pressing against his cheek, dragging over it, and Kimi frowned, not able to guess what it was.

“Go away Dan.” he huffed, swatting his hand in the Aussie’s general direction.

“But Kimi!” Daniel whined. “Look!” He sounded as childishly excited as ever and Kimi sighed dramatically, peeking up at him. 

He let out a strangled yelp when he saw not Daniel, but the Aussie’s look alike puppet pressed close to his face

“Get that thing away from me.” Kimi hissed, his face definitely paler than before. Daniel peeked around the puppet.

“Kimi..?” his brow was furrowed a little but he did lower the puppet. Kimi glared at it, and then glared at the Aussie as well.

“I hate you.” he growled, getting up and moving to the bathroom.

Under the shower, he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. He didn’t like to admit it, but he was absolutely terrified of puppets and dolls, even if this one did look an awful lot like the man he loved.

“Kimi…” Daniel suddenly whispered, one arm wrapping around the Finn’s waist as he pressed close to his back. Kimi sighed and relaxed a little, leaning back against Daniel’s bare chest as the warm water continued to wash over them. He then tensed.

“Daniel.” he hissed. 

“Yeah…” Daniel answered hesitantly.

“I swear to god if you’ve brought the puppet into the shower…” he threatened. He heard a soft plop and then Daniel’s second arm also wrapped around his waist.

“I would never.” the Aussie said, voice slightly squeaky. Kimi huffed and turned to glare at him, but then pulled him into a kiss.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Kimi murmured against his lips. Daniel beamed.

“I think that is the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me…” he whispered. “More of that please.” he added cheekily. Kimi glared.

“Don’t push your luck.” he grumbled, but drew Daniel into another surprisingly gentle kiss. 

“Oh and Daniel?” he said. “If I find that puppet tomorrow, I’ll set it on fire.” 

“...noted.”


End file.
